¡Ráptame!
by Midori Higurashi
Summary: Una chica, Kagome. Ella era normal, popular y fue secuestrada. Un chico, InuYasha. Él era anormal, malhumorado, antisocial y fue su secuestrador. ¿Podría haber una historia de amor? ¿Qué significado tiene la Shikon no Tama? AU InuKag
1. ¡InuYasha, estás loco!

_Una chica, Kagome. Ella era normal, popular y fue secuestrada. Un chico, InuYasha. Él era anormal, malhumorado, antisocial y fue su secuestrador. ¿Podría haber una historia de amor¿Qué significado tiene la Shikon no Tama?_

–...- diálogos.

_"..."_ pensamientos.

-.- cambio de escena.

**¡Ráptame!**

Kagome quiso jugar un momento, estaba sola en su casa y el aburrimiento le impedía echarse a dormir, así que bajó las escaleras hacia dónde estaba la televisión. Pasó los canales, más aburrida todavía, y entonces conectó la consola de su hermano.

En este momento ya estaba en el último nivel (lo cual le costó muchísimo) y apretaba el botón de saltar constantemente, puesto que necesitaba hacerlo... Frunció el ceño, viendo como su última vida era acabada.

-¡¡MALDITO VIEDO JUEGO!! –exclamó, casi llorando de la desesperación, viendo como titulaban las "Game Over".

Entonces, sonó el timbre.

¿Que podía hacer? Estaba cansada, sola en su casa, InuYasha estaba enojada con ella por ponerse de novia de Kouga... luego de haber cortado con Hoyo. Bah, que importaba, ella puede hacer su vida.

Abrió la puerta, esperando encontrar con los ojos azules claros de Kouga, sintiendo una sensación de no querer verlo. Pero no, esos ojos no podan ser los de Kouga, tampoco su voz...  
La cuestión, es que nunca pudo ver quién la tomó con tanta rudeza, poniéndole un paño húmedo en la boca... haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

-.-

**Uno:**

_¡InuYasha, estás loco!_

Las cosas cambiaron, ya no estaba aburrida. Oh, no, para nada. Ahora estaba atada en una silla, con los ojos vendados y completamente histérica, gritaba todo el tiempo que terminaran esa broma de mal gusto y más le valían que la dejaran en libertad.

Esta broma no le gusta para nada.

-¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Los gritos de Kagome se detuvieron abruptamente, captando rápidamente de quién era esa voz. Sus ojos fueron destapados, una luz pegó contra ellos, pero igualmente no necesitaba ver quién estaba delante suyo.

-¡InuYasha, suéltame, rápido!

InuYasha sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y entonces, Kagome lo supo: ahora sí tenía miedo. ¡Él le mostró una sonrisa completamente maligna!

-¿Por qué debería?

Kagome no entendió mucho que le estaba pasando a su amigo y por qué él no hacia nada, pero lo miró fríamente.

–Huh, dejame pensar... ¡¿TAL VEZ SERÍA PORQUE ESTOY ATADA A UNA SILLA?! –gritó Kagome, moviéndose un poco, siendo completamente sarcástica -. Mira, InuYasha, no estoy para br--…

-¿Quién dijo que fuera una broma, linda? No, no... Soy un secuestrador, no creo que soltar a la víctima sea justamente mi trabajo.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos. Sí, una broma muy pesada y fea, y horrible y... ¡¡DENLE UN SEGUDO QUE YA LO MATABA!!

–Huh... Vamos, Kagome, tranquilízate.

--¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME ESTÁS PIDIENDO?!

InuYasha la calló con su dedo índice en los labios y soltó un suspiro dramáticamente, pero sonrió levemente ante aquella muy 'mala' palabra.

–Estás pasando mucho tiempo conmigo, mejor no vuelvas a decir 'esa palabra'.

Kagome lo miró enojada.

Listo, InuYasha ya no era más su amigo.

InuYasha paseó por la habitación, siendo fulminado por la mirada de Kagome y aquello lo divertía. Aún así, era verdad que él la había secuestrado y que era un 'secuestrador', digamos que era su 'segunda vida' y no le importaba mucho de lo que ella pesara de él. Pero estaba completamente enojado de la actitud de la muchacha.

Parecía una caprichosa histérica y Kagome sabía perfectamente cuanto odiaba a las caprichosas histéricas.

–¿Sabés¡Nunca pensé que serías un completo estúpido, InuYasha! –comentó mordazmente Kagome, sus ojos azules soltaban chispas y movía la silla, casi fuera de sus casillas -. ¡Cuándo salga de aquí, ya verás…!

InuYasha soltó una risita, sus penetrantes ojos violetas recorrieron su cuerpo con descaro, y la muchacha se detuvo, aparentemente asqueada. Desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada.

–Oh¿cuándo salgas de aquí? Discúlpame, querida, pero yo no pienso que _vayas a salir_ muy pronto –replicó InuYasha, algo irónico.  
Tomó una silla que estaba apoyada en una pared y se sentó frente a Kagome, cruzándose de brazos y con aquella sonrisa ganadora que ya la estaba cansando.

–¿Por qué me secuestraste? –preguntó Kagome, con voz débil y ojitos brillosos, tal vez para causarle lástima, pero InuYasha no era de esos que se convencían fácilmente.

No por algo su familia lo llamaba siempre 'terco'.

–Ya te lo dije: me _pidieron _que te raptara –se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -. Además, creo que le serviría a tu familia: seguramente ya estaban cansados de la música que tú escuchas.

Kagome bajó la cabeza, tratando de no llorar. Se mordió el labio hasta que sintió su sangre, pero no le importó. Los brazos y las muñecas ya le dolían, sentía que la circulación no pasaba por sus muñecas e intentó mover su mano, sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo entre los dedos.

–InuYasha, se me están durmiendo las manos.

El chico se levantó y observó sus manos atadas, hizo un chasquido con la lengua en señal de observación y volvió a sentarse delante de ella. Kagome ya estaba cansada de gritar, tenía hambre, sed, extrañaba a Kouga y quería jugar nuevamente a ese video juego; tal vez podría pasarlo finalmente.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo encerrada¿Horas¿Días? Estuvo inconsciente durante mucho tiempo y no podía levantar su muñeca para observar su reloj. Y sin embargo… una duda la inquietaba.

–¿Quién te lo pidió?

La sonrisa que InuYasha le regaló fue bastante extraña, y sintió como si todos sus órganos temblaran, pero no de miedo. Frunció el ceño, confundida, preguntándose porque su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido… Bah, debe ser que estaba nerviosa.

¿Y de qué?

Aunque no entendía el por qué sentía sus mejillas tan calientes.

–¿Crees que te lo diré? No, Kagome, sino se pierde la gracia.

La chica volvió a fulminarlo con sus ojos azules, pero en vez de asustarlo estaba bastante divertido y aquello la hizo enojar. ¿Quién se creería ese InuYasha…¡Ella no era ningún juguete! Entonces… su estómago rugió.

–Je, je, je… Sabía que en cualquier momento escucharía eso –dijo InuYasha, encantado ante el rubor de la muchacha, se levantó y le dio la espalda -. Espera, Kagome, _no te muevas_, que ahora te traigo algo para comer.

Kagome sentía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en Hulk, nunca odió a InuYasha tanto como en ese momento. Pensar que cuando pequeños eran los mejores amigos, y ella lo perseguía para besarlo. Ahora ambos se destetaban el uno al otro, y ni se podían ver a la cara que ya empezaban a discutir.

Al menos iban en diferentes divisiones, por lo tanto no se venían todo el tiempo. Entonces¿por qué lo seguía llamando su amigo? _"Maldición"_, pensó Kagome con los labios apretados.

Pero ahora… ella intentó levantarse, sin embargo descubrió que también tenía los tobillos atados a las patas de la silla, y que también estaban muy apretados. _"Ya verás, InuYasha, cuando Kouga se entere de lo que me hiciste… ¡ARG, QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍ!" _

–.–

InuYasha fue hacia la cocina de su casa y se preguntó desde cuando Kagome era tan histérica. Cuando pequeña era muy alegre, muy bondadosa, aunque siempre lo perseguía para darle besos… ¡Qué diferente estaba! Desde que era una '_chica popular'_ siempre estaba rodeada de gente importante, y cuando veía a… a '_gente no popular'_ (alguien como él), se comportaba de esa forma tan… estúpida.

Frunció profundamente el ceño, sabiendo que esa no era la verdadera Kagome pero no podía hacer nada al respeto, que ella hiciera su vida, él no se metería jamás en la suya. No volvería a caer en ese estúpido juego.

Puso unas galletas en un plato, sirvió una leche chocolatada en el vaso y fue hacia la habitación dónde estaba su pequeña 'víctima'. Apenas abrió la puerta descubrió a una Kagome tirada en el suelo, con los ojos llorozos debido al golpe. El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignado.

–Te dije que no te movieras, Kagome.

La chica volvió a mirarlo, echando chispas por los ojos.

–¡¿Te crees que te iba a ser caso¡Discúlpame, soy quién tú pensaste!

InuYasha gruñó, dejó el plato y el vaso en el suelo, y la levantó. Sus ojos se enfocaron unos momentos, y creyó ver el miedo en ellos; estaba asustada. Una sensación de protección lo invadió, y deseó decirle que todo iba a estar bien.  
Pero él no era esa clase de persona. Y no todo iba a estar bien.

–Te traje la comida, linda.

–¡No me digas '_linda'_! Yo no soy linda –gruñó Kagome, desvían la mirada rápidamente, algo agitada por lo que le sucedió.

InuYasha alzó una ceja, pero se encogió de hombros. Vaya chica _'popular'._

–Para mí, si eres linda.

Kagome lo miró sorprendida y por unos momentos, como hace unos minutos antes, vio una mirada dulce, y supo que esa Kagome que conoció anteriormente todavía estaba en su interior.

Permanecieron callados y entonces el chico de cabello negro recordó lo que hace unos minutos fue a buscar. Tomó la silla dónde antes estaba sentado y agarró el plato con las galletas y la chocolatada, con cierta serenidad se sentó y comenzó a comer.

Kagome volvió a mover la silla con fuerza, queriendo desatarse.

–¡Eres… eres un…! –chilló ella, pero InuYasha la apuntó con una galleta y descubrió que tenía chispas de chocolate.

–Ah, ah –movió la galleta en forma negativa y le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo levemente -. ¿Te olvidas que yo puedo darte…? –la observó con curiosidad y luego mordió un poco -¿… comida?

Kagome enrojeció de furia y se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de zafarse de esas fuertes cuerdas pero lo único que logró fue hacerse más daño. Escuchó una carcajada y levantó su mirada brillante por las lágrimas de dolor hacia él, mirándolo con odio.

_"'¡Te odio, te odio!"_

–Ya, ya, Kagome –dijo el chico en forma tranquilizadora, sonriéndole y elevó la galleta hasta la altura de su boca -. Vamos… –chasqueó su lengua como si estuviera frente a un animalito -, vamos, vamos. No seas tímida.

Notó como las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha enrojecían de furia y movió su cabeza negativamente, aunque su estómago estuviera gruñendo. Vio como InuYasha se encogía de hombros y se comía las galletas él solo, a igual que su deliciosa chocolatada.

–No me mires así –replicó enseguida, mirándola con cierta inocencia y una sonrisa maligna bendijo los labios de él -. Yo te ofrecí, tú te negaste.

–¡InuYasha…! –gritó Kagome, queriendo mover sus pies pero le era imposible hacerlo -. ¡Vete¡Vete, vete, vete!

Él la miraba fijamente, penetrándola con sus ojos violetas.

Bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Es que ni sola la dejaba llorar? _"Déjame en paz, hazlo… vete… por favor…"_

InuYasha le regaló una sonrisa sensual y luego eructó, haciendo que Kagome lo mirara algo sorprendida y rencorosa. ¡Él sabía cuanto odiaba esas cosas!

–¡Maldito asqueroso! –chilló ella, alejándose lo más que podía del chico.

Él soltó una carcajada.

–Agradece que solo hago eso –contestó InuYasha, levantándose y dejándola sola en esa habitación.

_"Al fin…"_

Kagome agachó la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

No sabía que hacer, se sentía tan sola y desprotegida, con tanta furia dentro suyo. Ese chico, el que había conocido desde su infancia, ahora le privaba de la libertad, no tenía corazón hacia ella y… encima… encima…

_"Maldita… sea…"_

–I… InuYasha… –gimió Kagome, apretando sus párpados pero aún así las lágrimas lograban escaparse y cada una de ellas la lastimaba.

Todo su cuerpo dolía.

-.-

Una vez pasado el tiempo, los gritos dejaron de escucharse. InuYasha pasó y se asomó, para ver si todo iba bien y descubrió a Kagome con la cabeza gacha y llorando como una niña pequeña. Frunció el ceño pero quiso dejarla sola, él entendía cuando uno quería estar solo.

Caminó por el pasillo de la casa. Era pequeña y bastante inocente, aunque claro… estando él solo para muchas personas ya era muy sospechoso, por suerte su madre vendría mañana para traerle ropa limpia y recoger la sucia.

Escuchó una melodía conocida y su bolsillo empezó a brillar. Tomó su móvil y leyó en la pantalla el nombre. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, no queriendo atender.

–¿Qué quieres? –gruñó el ojivioleta, volviendo inconscientemente hacia la habitación donde estaba Kagome -. Sí, la tengo. ¡No me fastidies, anciano¡Sí, te lo digo a ti¡Sí, soy muy irrespetuoso y no trato bien a los viejos molestos como tú! –murmuró con cierto rencor al aparato -. ¿Qué quieres? Está bien, como tú quieras –y cerró la tapa de su móvil con cierta brusquedad, entrando la habitación.

Kagome levó su mirada, volviendo a echar chispas en sus ojos azules y apretando la boca. El resto de las lágrimas todavía caían lentamente sobre ese rostro colorado y los ojos hinchados, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camiseta.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por InuYasha.

–¿Sabes, Kag-chan? –dijo el chico burlonamente, tomándola del mentón y elevando su rostro -. Eres una chica con mucha suerte –y lentamente se acercó.

La chica apenas si percibía aquello.

–¡No digas estupideces¿Te parece qué una broma como esta es _'suerte'_? –chilló Kagome, moviéndose inquietamente.

Él sonrió levemente, entendiendo que ella no descubrió –todavía- sus intenciones.

–Oh, no, Kag-chan, esto no es una broma… –y apretó levemente el mentón, haciendo que ella no pudiera correr su rostro.

¡La iba a besar!

–¡InuYasha, estás loco!

–Cállate.

–¡Déjame!

–No lo haré.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, notando los ojos violetas de InuYasha cada vez más cerca.

–N-No… no lo hagas… no… no puedes… K… Kouga…

–Soy tu secuestrador, haré lo que me plazca contigo –respondió suavemente, presionando sus labios contra los de ella.

Kagome gimió e intentó zafarse, pero sin éxito.

_"¡Maldición¡Ahora si pretendes besarme, idiota!"_, gritó una voz en contra de su voluntad, mientras que Kagome se quedaba estática debido al asombro.

¡InuYasha estaba simplemente loco!

_**Continuará…**_

_Lo había publicado con anteriodidad, pero me di cuenta que tenía unos horrores horribles y me entretuve corrigiéndolo, además estuve bastante ocupada -muchísimo, diría yo- espero que les guste con este cambio n.n_


	2. ¿Dónde estás Kagome?

**¡Ráptame!**

**Capítulo 2:**

_¿Dónde estás Kagome?_

–¿Me vas a soltar?

Su voz resonó como un eco en la habitación. Estaba sola. Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ni ver hasta sus propios pies y estaba encerrada. ¡No, secuestrada y por culpa del idiota de InuYasha! Estaba cansada, todavía tenía hambre.

Entonces, la pierta se abrió. Una mujer, muy parecida a InuYasha, entró sorpresivamente, entre sus manos tenía una canasta de ropa de mujer y su mirada era bastante tranquilizadora, a igual que dulce. Kagome recordó a su madre, y se sintió culpable por hacerla sentir en este momento tan preocupada.

–Te traje una muda de ropa, querida –dijo la mujer de largísimo cabello negro, dejando la cesta de ropa al lado de Kagome, quién la miró boquiabierta -. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

Kagome parpadeó, y vio un rayito de esperanza.

–¡Suélteme! ¡InuYasha me raptó, no sé por qué, per necesito que me suelte! –exclamó Kagome, moviendo nuevamente la silla de un lado a otro, casi saltando.

La mujer con negro cabello, de nombre Izayoi, sonrió dulcemente y luego se marchó de la habitación. Kagome se quedó sin habla y volvió a enfurecerse, hasta caerse nuevamente en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperó a que InuYasha volviera.

InuYasha abrió la puerta unos instantes después, aparentemente molesto de volver a encontrada tirada en el suelo. La levantó delicadamente, como vio que tenía la mejilla izquierda sucia (la que estuvo aguantando el peso de su rostro al caerse), sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la limpió suavemente.

Kagome volvió a perderse en la mirada serena de InuYasha, fue como un dardo tranquilizador que apaciguó toda aquella bestia furiosa de su interior. El muchacho de cabellos negros sonrió levemente, se levantó y sacó un bonito conjunto de la cesta de ropa. Los sentidos de Kagome gritaron un '¡ALERTA!' al ver una mini falda azul tableada, de un oscuro azul noche, y una camisa de mujer de un celeste muy claro, haciendo juego.

–¿Qué… qué vas hacer? –Kagome no necesitaba preguntarlo, pero algo en su interior pareció retorcerse.

–¡Keh! ¿No te parece obvio? Te voy a sacar toda esa ropa sucia que tienes puesta, _lobita_ –ironizó InuYasha, poniendo la ropa al lado de la silla dónde estaba Kagome sentada, y empezando a desamarrarla -. Ni se te ocurra moverte.

–¿Crees que voy a hacerte caso?

Una sonrisa extraña apareció nuevamente en el rostro atractivo del muchacho, penetrándola con sus increíbles ojos violetas. Kagome se sonrojó y movió su mano derecha al sentirla libre, pero estaba débil, así que cualquier tipo de escape quedaba desechado… pero uno nunca pierde por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Su mano blanca fue a parar en el rostro de InuYasha, haciendo el clásico ruido de una piel pegando con la otra. El muchacho parecía sereno, pero con una visible marca roja en forma de mano en su mejilla izquierda, así que siguió desatándola.

–¿Vas a golpearme otra vez? –la voz de él, tan tranquila, tan suave la desconcertó, puesto que estaba dispuesta a patearle si era necesario.

Aún así, eso la hizo enfurecer.

–¡¿Qué esperabas, InuYasha?! ¡No dejaré que tú me toques un solo pe…! –su exclamación quedó muerta el en aire, también en su garganta, al sentir como InuYasha la callaba con un beso.

Duró menos de un minuto y medio, pero fue realmente extraño… mucho más que el anterior. Un calor agobiante invadió su cuerpo, que se acercó más al de InuYasha, su corazón latió rápidamente y resonaba en sus oídos, el pulso le aumentó considerablemente.

La Tierra giró bajo de ella, muy lentamente, el tiempo se detuvo y Kagome cerró los ojos, disfrutándolo.

Al sentir como InuYasha la rodeaba con sus brazos, aún con aquél disfrute que sentía, le correspondió el abrazo, agarrando con su mano la nuca de él, impidiéndole que ese abrazo no se deshiciera.

Todo duró un minuto y medio, todas esa sensaciones murieron cuando invadió la imagen de Kouga. ¡Claro, Kouga! ¡Él era su novio, no podía estar haciéndole eso… y menos…! ¡Y MENOS CON SU SECUESTRADOR! Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos, al sentir como InuYasha se separaba y le sacaba la remera.

–¡¿QU…?! –había empezado a chillar, tapándose con sus manos el sostén celeste con encaje semitrasparente que tenía.

–¿Te lo tenías guardado para tu novio? Qué lástima, soy el primero en verlo… –bromeó cruelmente InuYasha, apartando si mucho esfuerzo un brazo que tenía Kagome, para pasarle la camisa celeste.

–¿Por qué…? ¡InuYasha, déjame, puedo hacerlo yo sola!

Él negó con la cabeza, haciendo lo mismo con el otro brazo y empezando a abrocharle la camisa. Kagome sintió que este era su momento para escapar, que podía huir ahora que InuYasha estaba arrodillado y abrochándole la camisa.

–Ni intentes escapar, mi medio hermano está vigilando la puerta –replicó InuYasha, como leyendo sus pensamientos y mirándola suspicaz.

Kagome se enfureció. ¡Nada perdía con intentarlo! Pero estaba tan hambrienta, las muñecas y los tobillos todavía le dolían. ¡Basta de poner excusas! Frunciendo el ceño, empujó a InuYasha con todas sus fuerzas y corrió (como mucho dolor y aún las sogas en sus tobillos) hasta la puerta, para toparse con la espalda de un sujeto altísimo.

El hombre la miró despectivamente por entre el rabillo del ojo, enfocándola con su ojo ámbar. '_Pero no son como los de InuYasha…'_, pensó Kagome casi cayéndose pero gracias a InuYasha, que la retuvo, no lo hizo.

–Te lo dije.

Sesshômaru soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a darle la espalda a ambos jóvenes. Su cabello largo parecía una cascada blanquecina, poseía unos penetrantes ojos ámbares y era un hombre que sabía intimidar. ¿Este era el medio hermano de InuYasha, Sesshômaru? ¡No puede ser, la ultima vez que lo vio no parecía ser tan… tan así!

–¿Esta era la niña que quería besarte antes?

Los dos, ambos jóvenes, se sonrojaron furiosamente recordando lo que hace unos momentos sucedió. InuYasha apretó levemente su hombro, haciéndola reaccionar y se separó de él, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica.

–Sí, ella es la del 'trabajo' que pidieron –InuYasha no parecía muy feliz hablar con su medio hermano mayor, la joven pudo ver que nada había cambiado entre ambos muchachos. Se odiaban a muerte.

–¡Qué fastidio! –gruñó Sesshômaru, cruzándose de brazos -. Pensar que yo, Sesshômaru, tenga que andar cuidando a una mocosa de quince años…

Kagome se enfureció.

–¡TENGO DIESIETE!

–Encima es gritona.

Sentía que la vena de la paciencia explotaría. ¡Ella no estaba de humor para andar aguantando a semejantes idiotas que eran los hermanos!

InuYasha cerró la puerta antes que su víctima empezara a gritar más contra Sesshômaru, la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia la silla, atándola nuevamente. Kagome forcejeó mientras la ataban, pero sin ningún éxito.

–No pensarás que quitarme el pantalón… ¿o sí? –ya con InuYasha no sabía que pensar.

Esa sonrisa traviesa, esos ojos brillando malignamente y su pantalón beige bajándose lentamente debido a las manos del joven, entendió que sí. Se mordió los labios, moviendo sus piernas furiosamente, haber si en una le pegaba.

No hubo éxito. InuYasha fue hábil: le ató ambas piernas juntas, así pasó la falda sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando abrochó los botones del costado, le soltó las piernas sin embargo ató los tobillos nuevamente hacia las patas de la silla.

–¿Vas a irte, otra vez? –gruñó Kagome.

InuYasha se detuvo, justo en el momento que iba a abrir la puerta. Ambos se miraron fijamente, como tratando de descubrir el alma del otro, pero viéndolo imposible. Había tantas barreras… tantos obstáculos que habían puesto para no volver a enamorarse…

¿¿Amor?? ¿¿Quién dijo sobre 'amor'??

–Ojalá que me extrañes.

Kagome le sacó la lengua, en vista que no tenía su mano para hacerle un gesto más grosero. Estaba tan enojada con lo que hace un rato acabó de suceder, ¿le habría hecho infiel a Kouga por haberse besado dos veces con el mismo tipo?

–Sabes que no lo haré.

InuYasha se rió y desapareció tras la puerta.

–-.–-

El muchacho de ojos azules y cabello castaño dio una patada hacia el pecho de su contrincante, que no se movió en absoluto y mantuvo aquella sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Frunció el ceño, volvió a patearlo pero está vez en su cadera, pero siguió sin caerse. Kouga le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, luego en el pecho y finalmente en su mentón, logrando que el muñeco de paja cayera con un estrépito sonido.

Ginta y Hakkaku aplaudieron, maravillados por la destreza de su mejor y único amigo. Rápidamente se acercaron, ofreciéndole un poco de agua y una toalla, que Kouga se pasó por sobre su nuca y se limpió el sudor que caía desde sus sienes. Soltó un bufido al aire, sentándose en el suelo, sacando de su bolso su celular y dándose cuenta que Kagome no le había mandado ni un mensaje.

–¿Qué sucede, Kouga? –preguntó Ginta, al notar la preocupación que oscurecía el rostro del joven, Hakkaku se inclinó un poco, también curioso.

Kouga soltó un suspiro.

–Kagome no me mandó ni un mensaje desde el viernes y me está preocupando –gruñó volviéndose a levantar, moviéndose el cuello, tratando de aflojar la tensión que tenía -. Hoy nos íbamos a encontrar aquí, pero no ah aparecido.

Los dos jóvenes, amigos de Kouga, se miraron entre sí, preguntándose también lo mismo. Kagome era muy buena con ellos, tal vez si no fueran amigos de su novio, ni siquiera le importaría. Ellos sabían, como casi toda la mitad del colegio, que Kagome nunca estuvo enamorada de Hoyo y mucho menos de Kouga.

La pregunta era, ¿por qué, suponiendo que no estaba enamorada de nadie, saldría con su amigo? En ese momento, lo que a ellos les importaba era la felicidad de su amigo y preferían diez mil veces a Ayame que a Kagome, no por el lecho que Kagome no fuera amable con ellos, sino que Aya siempre estuvo enamorada de su amigo.

–¿Y si se arrepintió de ser tu novia, Kouga? –preguntó una voz, entrando al dojo. Una voz profunda, ronca, pero igualmente cínica.

Kouga se puso súbitamente en guardia, con la mejor postura que conocía y frunció el ceño, gruñendo desde lo profundo de su pecho. Ginta y Hakkaku no conocían aquél muchacho, puesto que eran la primera vez que venían al dojo, pero estaban sospechando que lo vieron en alguna parte…

–¡AH, TÚ ERES EL CHICO-PERRO! –exclamó sorprendidísimo Hakkaku, señalándolo con su dedo índice. InuYasha perdió toda la compostura, naciéndole una vena en su frente, a los pocos segundos que sonó la frase, fue acompañada por un chichón en la cabeza del muchacho -. ¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

–¡Cállate!

Kouga la miró fijamente, desasiendo su guardia, pero igualmente en alerta. Aquél muchacho siempre era un impulsivo y no sabía que podía hacer. Además, ¿qué diablos quiso decir con eso? ¡Kagome nunca se arrepentiría de ser su novia!

–Je, je, je, ¿estás celoso, bestia?

InuYasha sonrió de lado.

–Oh, sí, celoso de tenerte lástima. Realmente te deseo suerte con la fiera esa de Kagome –se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otra parte.

–¿CÓMO TE ATRE…? –gritó Kouga, con los ojos soltando chispas y siendo detenido por sus amigos -. ¡Déjenme, quiero darle una lección a ese tipo! ¡Kagome no es ninguna fiera!

InuYasha se tronó los nudillos, en un acto despreocupado. No le importaba lo que dijera el novio de Kagome, él la tenía raptada en su casa y nadie lo sabía, aunque tampoco entendía el por qué lo mandaron hacer semejante trabajo.

Él sólo 'trataba' a niños pequeños, no adolescentes con mentalidad de niña pequeña. Encima tiene a un novio que su mentalidad es muchísimo más baja que la de Kagome, es un inútil; lo único que le importa es agarrarse a trompadas con todo el mundo y tener a una chica linda para satisfacer las necesidades… de… de…

–Claro, estás tan 'ciego de amor' por ella que no ves la realidad: es insoportable, gritona, trata mal a todos los que no son populares en colegio y… –InuYasha se estaba enojando, en su mente venían las imágenes de la muchacha tratándolo mal desde… desde que _esa persona_ murió.

–¡No le hables así a mí Kagome! –exclamó Kouga, soltándose de sus amigos con un brusco movimiento y lanzándose sobre el muchacho, tratando de darle unos buenos puñetazos y patadas; ¡así aprenderá a no insultar a su mujer!

InuYasha esquivó todos los golpes sin problemas, haciendo que bostezaba para enfurecer más a su contrincante. Desde niño que hacía Kendo y Yudo, así la debilidad gana a la fuerza: agarró la muñeca de Kouga, puso su pie como traba contra el tobillo del muchacho y lo lanzó elegantemente –pero aún así, fuertemente- hacia el suelo.

–No intentes hacer eso otra vez, Kouga, que no saldrás con un simple dolor en tu trasero –amenazó InuYasha, con voz ronca, mirándolo mordazmente.

Dio una media vuelta y se fue por donde vino. Ginta y Hakkaku no pudieron moverse de la impresión; ¡su gran amigo Kouga fue derrotado por un simple movimiento! Rápidamente se despertaron de la impresión al escuchar un quejido y gruñido de Kouga, fueron a socorrerlo.

–¡Déjenme en paz! –gruñó Kouga, cuando Ginta intentó tomarle un brazo, se levantó solo y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropas -. Ese maldito animal…

Un sonido vino del bolso de Kouga, éste se abalanzó sobre su celular y se dio cuenta que era de la casa de Kagome. Sus ojos brillaron alegremente, apareciendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, así que atendió rápidamente.

Hakkaku y Ginta miraron con atención como la expresión alegre de su amigo pasaba rápidamente a una de decepción, luego de enojo y finalmente de preocupación. Se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros, restándole importancia.

Tal vez Kagome no podría venir al Dojo.

–¿Qué sucede, Kouga?

El muchacho de coleta alta guardó tristemente su móvil, frunciendo el ceño en preocupación. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y mirando el techo atentamente. '_Kagome…'_

–Ella… desde el viernes que no apareció.

–¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ???!!!

–.–

Kagome gruñó de la frustración a ver como InuYasha entraba nuevamente hacia la habitación, volvía a desvestirla y le cambiaba por otra ropa, esta vez de rosa pastel. Estaba cansada de estar en la silla, preferiría estar amarrada en una cama, por lo menos no le empezaría a doler el trasero.

–Traje comida –se burló InuYasha, mostrándole un plato con gelatina roja en ella. Kagome bajó la cabeza, ya resignada.

–Qué bien –su voz era apagada, y por haber bajado la cabeza no vio la chispa de preocupación en los ojos violetas de InuYasha.

El chico se acercó a la silla y le desató las manos, Kagome se sobó las muñecas, moviendo los dedos porque ya no los sentía. Volvieron a mirarse, pero rápidamente apartaron la mirada. Ella estaba cansada, por lo que no prestó atención a la inquietud que le nacía desde el pecho.

–Hoy vi a tu novio.

Los ojos azules de Kagome lo miraron, sorprendidos y brillantes. ¡Había visto a Kouga, lo había visto! Sin embargo… su corazón no sentía ninguna emoción, y aquello la alarmaba cada vez más. ¿Por qué no podía enamorarse de él? ¡Era un buen chico, siempre la trataba bien y se llevaba bien con todos, era popular!

–Ah –su voz era temblorosa -, ¿estaba preocupado?

InuYasha sonrió de lado, dándole de comer y viendo –ya más tranquilo- como Kagome comía como una buena niña.

–No sabía que te secuestré. Le di una buena lección por ser tan estúpido: lo tiré al suelo.

Kagome se negó a comer, lo miraba sorprendida y se le heló la sangre. Kouga no sabía que ella desapareció, entonces su familia tampoco, encima InuYasha lo tiró al suelo… ¡dios sabe por qué motivo!

–¿No vas a pedir nada para el rescate?

InuYasha obligó a que comiera gelatina, esta vez más sonriente. Kagome lo miraba con atención, esperando una respuesta.

–No, Kagome, quiero ver como tu familia se divierte.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y soltó un llorozo.

'_A nadie le importo… Kouga, mamá, Sôta, abuelito… ayuda… por favor…'_

Entonces InuYasha la abrazó, tal vez para tratar de servirle como consuelo, tal vez para burlase de ella, tal vez era porque simplemente necesitaba abrazarla. No sabía el motivo, pero muy en el fondo, se lo agradeció.

_**Continuará…**_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
